


Good Morning

by MOCHS



Series: Aeon Ever After [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOCHS/pseuds/MOCHS
Summary: Ada has plans for Leon in the morning. Oneshot Aeon smutfic.





	Good Morning

One hand remained on the white towel wrapped precariously on his hip while the other reached into the wardrobe to pull out a coat hanger. But all Leon grabbed was air. Raising his eyebrows, he pushed the sliding door further down its rail to search for the special suit he had hung the night before.

That piece of clothing wasn't in sight and he called out to his wife in the room next door which was converted into a walk-in wardrobe for her use. "Ada? Did you see my suit? I can't find it."

Silence greeted him and he walked over to her wardrobe, pushing the door open. There she was, clad in his suit with pants that was too big for her slim frame and a white shirt that was a little loose but the top three buttons were left askew, revealing some tantalizing cleavage. He noticed his jacket was on top of her jewellery counter.

"Why are you in my clothes?" Leon asked cautiously, doing his best to not allow his body betray him. The sight of his wife is his suit was strangely alluring.

"I was curious," was the response he received as she walked towards him. Now he could see the faintest hint of her dark nipples peeking through the white fabric. His towel suddenly felt too _tight_.

Leon gulped and attempted to act normal. "Really now? You know I can always ask the tailor to custom make one for you with the same bulletproof material." He focused his gaze on her hazel eyes instead. "And I'll be late. The President requested my presence for the press conference today. You know that it is important."

His wife just smiled at him coyly and pressed her hands against his bare chest. "And I request your presence in our bedroom. You and I can be done in ten minutes or less."

He shook his blonde head firmly. "Not now, Ada... _Please_ return my suit. We can have fun later tonight." Cold sweat gathered on the back of his neck and the scent of Ada was driving him crazy.

"You'll have to make me happy first~" she said in a sing-song voice and pressed her body close to him. Her hands skimmed his arms and stomach, trailing _too_ close to the towel.

With a growl, Leon captured her lips in a searing kiss and pushed her against the nearest vanity, pinning her body on the wooden surface. Both hands were preoccupied with fondling her body, attempting to get the clothes off.

"You're being a bad wife..." He murmured and unbuttoned the remaining buttons that held the shirt together with one hand while the other slipped under the shirt to touch her silky smooth back to hold her close.

Ada moaned and reached behind her husband to undo the bunched up fabric that held his towel against his waist. "Don't you like starting the day off on a high note?" She tugged the towel and it fell to the floor, revealing his naked form to her. His manhood stood up proud and swollen against her pants.

Leon responded by splaying the shirt open and pulling it off her body. He leaned down and captured a creamy breast in his mouth, licking the nipple and feeling the bud pucker under his tongue. Ada was making incoherent noises now and she treaded her fingers through his hair, keeping him in that position.

He worked double time and undid the belt with one hand, feeling the pants sag downwards. Leon switched breasts, lavishing attention on its twin as his wife squirmed in his grasp. With a forceful tug, the pants fell to Ada's ankles and the hand on her back trailed down to her surprisingly bare ass.

"Going commando huh?" He asked after pulling away from her nipple, pleased to find it erect like the other. A hand dipped past the neatly trimmed hairs and teased her slick folds which made Ada moan even louder. "How long were you planning this?" The blonde asked huskily.

His wife grinned a megawatt smile, "Pleasure me and you'll know."

Leon moved his hand away and she whined. "Two can play this game," he replied and began to trace circles on her outer thigh now, _refusing_ to go anywhere near where she desperately wanted him to touch.

When she stopped moaning, he stepped back and gathered his clothes off the floor. With enough time, he would make it to the conference.

"Oh no you don't," Ada gnashed her teeth and pounced on him, dropping to her knees to take him whole into her mouth. The warm wetness of her tongue almost made Leon come.

His legs nearly turned to jelly and he dropped his clothes, deciding to hold onto Ada's head instead, keeping it in place as she moved her mouth expertly around him. She began to hum and the feeling was all too much to handle when she licked his _sensitive_ tip as well.

"Ada..." Leon groaned warningly and she stopped, looking up at him with a coy smile. He hauled his wife up and carried her towards the vanity. Before they even made it onto the wooden surface, he plunged into her tight, moist depths, thrusting furiously. Leon was unleashing all the pent up sexual tension that Ada worked into him.

Her ass was perched on the vanity as her legs attempted to encircle his waist, vocalizing her pleasure with each _well placed_ thrust. Hands hesitated between his scalp or the vanity but she settled them on the back of his neck instead, pulling him close for another passionate kiss.

He moaned deeply into her mouth and quickened his pace, feeling her body tensing around him as her orgasm was rapidly building. Without giving her an opportunity, his thumb went down to rub her clit and she responded by bucking her hips against his with wild abandon.

A few more strokes and his beautiful Ada unravelled in front of him, hitting her peak with a muffled cry. It was always a turn on that he could make his wife react this way and he soon joined her in the abyss of ecstasy, spilling himself into her.

Both of them panted hard as they tried to get their breathing back to normal. Ada touched foreheads with him and whispered, "This morning."

"Huh?"

"I had this planned this morning after glimpsing the preview message on your phone," she replied, answering the question he asked earlier.

His eyes widened, "What?"

Ada pointed to his pants on the floor. "You can check it out."

He pulled away from her and fished out his cell from the pocket. Leon did not remember putting it in there. On the screen, the message read that the conference was postponed to the afternoon. "You snooped through my phone?"

"It was ringing incessantly while you were in the shower before it chimed. I figured it was urgent so I looked at the screen." Another cheeky smile graced her lips again. "Well, you know what happened next."

"I still need to show up at work though," he said with a straight face while Ada continued to lounge casually on top of the vanity.

"Suit yourself, handsome." The vixen slid off the counter and sauntered back to the bedroom, hips swaying provocatively, capturing his attention again.

"Fuck it," the blonde muttered to himself as he followed his wife out of the room, eager to spend more time on the bed with her. He _was_ having car trouble and he could use that as an excuse.

Before Ada could sit on the bed, he caught up to her and spun her around, looking into her hazel eyes adoringly. "Have I told you that I love you?"

The raven haired woman quirked a smile, pleased at his display of sappy romance as she stared back into his blue eyes. "You could stand to mention it more." She tipped her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their lips together.

"I love you too." Mrs. Kennedy whispered after breaking for air.

Leon gently scooped his wife into his arms and carried her to the soft mattress, intent on making full use of his car trouble excuse.

Needless to say, the Kennedy couple had a very _spectacular_ morning that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a smut fic so I hope it wasn't too awkward. I had this idea brewing for a while but I didn't know how to write it till I read other people's smut fics lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you Aeon fans loved it. =D


End file.
